


Someone to Lean On

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to <i>The Fifth Victim</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Lean On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/gifts).



> Written to her prompt "headache."

Heyes thought for sure that he'd feel better once they were on the train, but there was as much bumping and jostling now as there was while he was still on horseback. Or maybe it just seemed like it. His head threatened to split open with every movement, as the wheels hit each uneven join in the tracks with annoying irregularity.

It's not like he could complain about it either, unless he wanted Kid's mother-henning—which he didn't—or worse, a smug "I told you so." So he stifled a sigh and and tried not to wince as another jolt shook the locomotive.

"I knew it was too soon to travel, damnit." The voice, pitched for his ears only, was equal parts sympathy and exasperation. Heyes glanced over at Kid, sitting next to him, his hat covering his face and his arms crossed, seemingly asleep.

Heyes felt Kid squeeze his arm with the hand that was hidden from view and tug gently. He smiled and canted his own hat over his eyes, and let the next bump tilt him over into his partner's shoulder. Pillowed thus, his headache receded and the sway of the train rocked him to genuine slumber.


End file.
